Lacrymosa - Haine et Châtiments
by Amako-sama
Summary: Il eut un sourire torve et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, s'illuminant d'un regard fou qui fit gémir Tony de terreur. L'atmosphère puait l'urine, l'humidité, la pourriture et le sang. Le bourreau prenait son pied.


Je vous offre ici un nouveau Lacrymosa parce que j'en ai marre de ma prof de français et que je viens de passer l'heure à l'écrire. J'y suis encore et j'essaye de pas me faire chopper, en fait.

Donc là, gros, gros **WARNINGS**

Torture, allusions sexuelles, mort, plaisir malsain.

... à vos risques et périls.

* * *

Il eut un sourire torve et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, s'illuminant d'un regard fou qui fit gémir Tony de terreur. Le génie vit sans y croire son agresseur se tourner vers un établi et saisir un long couteau effilé, brillant sous la lumière blafarde de l'unique ampoule qui se balançait au centre de la pièce. L'atmosphère puait l'urine, l'humidité, la pourriture et le sang. Le métal froid du sommier de lit sur lequel il était attaché lui brûlait les épaules et les ressorts arrachés se plantaient dans son dos en une brûlure ignoble.

Le grand homme se pencha sur lui, son visage tordu par un rictus de plaisir malsain, et abaissa la main qui tenait le couteau vers son torse mis à nu. Alors que les yeux de Tony, brûlés par le sel que son agresseur avait versé, se remplissaient de larmes de terreur absolu, il apposa la lame sur sa clavicule et imprima une faible pression sur sa peau. Tony hurla alors que la lame pénétrait dans sa chair et qu'une larme de sang s'écoulait de la plaie le long de son torse, dégoulinant jusqu'à son nombril.

L'homme eut un éclat de rire, sa respiration s'accélérant alors que le plaisir montait. Il prenait son pied. Il pencha son visage vers l'entaille sur la clavicule de Tony et lécha la plaie, effaçant le sang, avant de morde violemment la peau meurtrie, faisant gémir Tony de douleur. L'homme se redressa, essuyant sa bouche du dos de sa main et se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Un éclat morbide s'alluma dans ses yeux et Tony eut un haut le cœur.

Son bourreau reprit son couteau d'une poigne ferme et le reposa sur la plaie de Tony, enfonçant la lame dans la tranchée déjà creusée dans sa chair. Le génie se mordit la lèvre, étouffant le cri de souffrance qui manquait s'échapper de sa bouche. L'homme appuya sur la peau, tranchant la chair comme s'il avait s'agit de beurre. Il traça une plaie verticale jusqu'au milieu de son torse, arrachant un hurlement à Tony. Il détacha la lame de sa chair et la porta à sa bouche, léchant le sang vermeille avec un sourire fou.

Ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, le noir effaçant toute trace de couleur dans les yeux du malade qui le retenait prisonnier. Il retint à peine un sanglot d'horreur pure, la grimace de plaisir de l'homme au dessus de lui lui donnant envie de vomir. Il remarqua à peine la main de l'homme revenir pour se reposer au début de la plaie. Cette fois, elle ne se contenta pas de couper, elle trancha dans la chair, s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres. La douleur fut telle que le hurlement de Tony fut tué dans sa gorge alors qui se mordait la langue au sang.

Le bourreau retira le couteau, l'essuya sur le pantalon qu'il avait laissé à Tony et posa la lame sur la seconde clavicule, réitérant son geste sans passer par la coupure, découpant directement la chair et les muscles. Tony n'eut pas le temps d'avoir mal, il perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le souvenir brûlant d'une claque sur sa joue et de l'eau glacée versée sur son torse mâchonné par le passage du couteau le rappela immédiatement à sa situation. Il était dans un endroit souterrain, perdu, glacé, torturé par un malade à qui il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que l'homme apparaissait de nouveau dans son champ de vision. Il lui adressa un signe de main joyeux, le saluant comme pour lui souhaiter bon retour. Dans son autre main, le couteau était toujours là. L'immense « V » brûlant déchirait sa poitrine ensanglantée. Son agresseur posa la lame du couteau sur la pointe du V et lui adressa un sourire enjoué avant d'enfoncer violemment la lame dans son torse. Tony hurla à s'en déchirer la gorge, le sang emplissant sa bouche et manquant le faire s'étouffer. Sa vision était rendue floue par les larmes et le sel que l'homme avait rajouté sur ses paupières pendant sa période d'inconscience. Le V géant se transforma en Y alors que la lame parvenait à son nombril.

L'homme lui adressa un autre sourire empli de jouissance et Tony remarqua avec une nouvelle vague de nausée que son bourreau bandait. Il prenait _vraiment_ son pied. Lorsque Tony vit l'homme se retourner, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Soupir qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'il le vit reposer son couteau pour saisir une pince-écarteur. Oh, ça allait être drôle ça. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents et essayant de se préparer à la douleur innommable qui allait bientôt déchirer son torse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il cru perdre l'esprit. Son bourreau planta la pince dans la barre du Y et écarta violemment les pans de sa chair, déchirant les tendons et les muscles alors que le sang giclait sur son visage marqué de jouissance.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement et alors que la pince repartait vers une des plaies qui partait de la clavicule de Tony. Alors qu'une main tenait la pince et l'enfonçait dans une zébrure, l'autre se perdit sous sa ceinture et il glissa ses doigts dans son boxer, se saisissant de son sexe tendu et le caressant rapidement. Il écarta les bords de la plaie et alors que Tony s'étranglait de douleur, il accéléra la cadence et jouit dans un petit cri de plaisir, se rependant dans son pantalon. Tony s'évanouit de nouveau avec cette image gravée dans sa mémoire.

Au fond de la pièce, caché dans un coin d'ombre, un homme regardait la scène. Un homme. Un humanoïde, plutôt. Parce qu'il n'avait rien d'humain. Lui aussi avait la main perdue dans le pantalon. Lui aussi avait la main crispée autour d'une pince imaginaire. Il se lécha la lèvre et le bourreau se la lécha en écho, dans le même mouvement. L'humanoïde se concentra un instant pour retrouver toute l'ampleur de l'envoûtement qu'il exerçait sur le tortionnaire, lien affaibli par l'orgasme qui venait de le secouer.

Alors que l'agresseur plongeait à deux mains dans le torse de Tony, le réveillant du même coup, pour en sortir les organes un par un, le faisait hurler à en perdre la raison, le nom de son bourreau s'échappant de ses lèvres avec désespoir. Le sang s'écoula à flot des multiples blessures du torse de Tony et le génie mourut dans un gargouillement écœurant. Quand l'humanoïde fut sûr que Tony Stark était bien mort, il relâcha l'envoûtement qu'il avait apposé sur l'homme qui avait torturé et tué Iron Man. Puis il se détourna, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui, le visage caché par sa cape et ses mains à six doigts ouvrant la porte au fond de la pièce sombre.

Alors le bourreau secoua la tête, comme sortant d'un rêve, et son regard se posa sur le corps mutilé et encore chaud de Tony, allongé devant lui, le visage tordu par un horrible rictus de souffrance. Alors le bourreau hurla, plus fort que chacun des cris que le génie avait poussé auparavant, se déchirant la peau du visage de ses propres ongles, s'étouffant dans ses larmes et ses hurlements abominables.

Alors que l'Autre retournait sur son vaisseau, Loki saisit le couteau qui lui avait servit à torturer son amant et se le planta dans la gorge, le sang s'échappant à gros bouillon de sa gorge ainsi ouverte. Il s'éteignit au côté de Tony, agonisant dans d'atroces souffrances, tandis que l'Autre contemplait la scène depuis la salle de contrôle du vaisseau, un sourire atroce sur les lèvres.

* * *

Je n'ai même pas le coeur de faire une note de fin tellement je suis en colère. Mais bon, voilà, c'est posté. Sentez-vous libre de poster un avis, ou de partir en me maudissant. Désolée.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


End file.
